Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Blood
by RampgingLemons
Summary: Remake of OoT. FemLink. "“I'm so sorry, Lily my love I'm unable to give you a happy life, I can't be there for you Mommy is so dumb, Mommy is going to leave you behind my baby I'm sorry Please! Give her a chance!" "I shall give her a chance, as a Kokiri"
1. Prolgue

Haay there! First story,evar, and stuff so yeah!! Hope you like it!

Rated M :3! Not sure why though x3!

Warning there MAY be female relations.. and perhaps boy though I doubt it x.x; But! There will be 0! Scenes of..you know -insert perverted giggle- if anyone has a problem with it just don't read the story, honestly! But its not like relationships are all that matter in a story :3 But anyyyways, enough ranting!

Story: Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Blood

Summary: Once upon a night of black stars, an unspeakable thing occurred that could change the entire path of a lone child. What do the Goddess's plan for this child? Or perhaps, this child is even out of their reach and another dark power is at work?

BEGIN!

0-0-0-0 Prologue

Lightning shot across the dark skies of Hyrule. The kingdom itself was in complete chaos, villages burned all across the land and many people killed. Some hikers who go up the far mountains of the Goron's look upon the burned lands see only death and destruction as they head the opposite way.

But alas, the strife of the five races drove them to war. Well, it drove four to war while a certain party remained completely neutral, but that is another story and that story isn't here.

Now some may say that one day in war means nothing unless they're the beginning and the end, but this day is very important to the lives of the future.

0-0-0

"Rise and shine my pretty, its time!" Shouted out a deep, excited voice from a man as he drew apart the curtains which allowed the dark moon light to shine into the room. The man wore nothing but black robes and his skin was pale as plaster, his hair matching his skin while his eyes shined like blood red rubies, and his two pointed ears stuck out although they were not noticeable, being normal for any Hylian.

Along the room was many glyphs and runes all thrown apart randomly along the left side of the room, the right side was completely in cased in shadow except for a single bed which had a large figure laying on it. Said figure was actually a large pile of blankets and pillows all arranged in a small fort with a shadowed face hiding behind one of the pillows.

The man sighed, going over and lifting up the pillows and blankets to reveal a slender girl with short black hair that flowed lightly behind her like her shadow. She was a Hylian, no doubt, but some things were obviously different about her. Her skin was a peach color and her eyes were an unnatural slits like a panther.

The girl hissed at the light, or lack there of, touching her as she threw herself out of bed, her dark robe matching that of the man although with minor changes to fit her female figure.

"Time, is it?" She said, her voice broken like a doll who's voice box got hit too many times.

The man nodded, his white hair bouncing slightly. "Yes, time it is! Today is the day the blood of thousands finally comes to use!" The man smiled, heading out towards the shadowed area of the room while the girl followed, a happy giggle embracing the room with its small amount of happiness.

"Good good time it is! Now it work, then we leave! Yaay" She cheered out like a happy child, just receiving a new toy.

"Yes yes dear, calm down.." The man coxed softly as he grabbed two objects of a hidden table. "Now would you mind lighting the torch, dear?" The girl nodded happily, and with a few hidden motions the entire room was wrapped in light from a dark blue flame on a stick.

Across the now uncovered room was a large amount of tables with blood dripping down the very legs of the tables and long and short blades with dried up blood attached to them like wax. But they are not important, for what stood out most was the large triangle figure that was the symbol of all of Hyrule.

It was the Triforce, but unlike the true Triforce symbol this one had blood red triangles on each side, and instead of a blank area as normal in the middle triangle it was the only golden one and in the middle of this golden triangle was a small bundle of cloth with a single patch of black sticking out of one of the openings and a small nose poking out as well.

The man and woman started talking together in unison, the girls broken voice somehow matching the man's (or perhaps it was the other way around) as they shouted out their words. "Oh graceful Goddess of high and might! How dare you with this small plight, we curse you for all your wishes and now we say as we go back from whence we came! Blood shall run cold, and darkness shall rule! All hail the great goddess, Chishio!"

There were two unified whisks of wind as two blades cut through the air and two separate thumps as the two figures fell to the ground. The lone cry of a baby wailed through the walls and they didn't stop until the blood of two reached the middle of the golden triangle, spreading across it like veins.

But one did not die, and a soft laugh embraced the room joined with the silence the baby gave.

"Time it is, my baby.." A soft voice spoke as the girl's figure started to crawl towards it. "I fool him, yes? Good I am? Yes yes! Lily my love!" The girl spoke out fear and love apparent in her eyes but the love shined more as a equally soft voice came to her in her mind.

_'Yes, you good, Mommy'_

0-0 One Week Later 0-0

A black robed figure ran quickly across the fields of Hyrule as flames loomed behind it. A small bundle was in its arms and it spoke softly. "No worries, I get you to safety, Mommy good yes? But Mommy won't be there for you.." 'Mommy' spoke softly, but the only answer she received was a soft snore.

She had to do this while Lily was sleeping, if she didn't she'd be forbidden to go. Lily loved her Mommy even though she knew her Mommy would die eventually. The blade she cut herself with was not a normal blade. It was the Shimmer Strike blade, with poison that dormants itself until a certain period was reached. The man who died was tricked, having used a Shimmer Strike blade on himself that was set to act instantly. All of Mommy's work paid off at that moment.

As Mommy thought about how sorry she was for her baby, she failed to notice a spear enter her line of travel until it was too late. The spear lodged itself into her shoulder but she paid no mind to it except for a small stumble of surprise. She was going to die anyways, so she shouldn't let it bother her.

The spear fell out and the dark red blood flowed across the ground, and a certain woman watched the figure continue to run with her eyes wide with realization of what she had done. She quickly set off back to her own land, plans to fix up her people once and for all.

0-0

Mommy quickly sprinted into a large tree trunk with the moon shining behind her. She ran across the grassy fields with blood droplets falling down at an unnoticeable rate. The blood was mainly sucked up by her dark robes as she continued to run.

As she reached a large tree she stumbled and fell, managing to flip herself before hitting the ground so the baby wasn't hurt. Her eyes opened in realization as she felt a dull humming sound come to her ears. The poison is taking effect.

Mommy let out soft sobs, then let out a great amount of tears as she realized her task was unfinished. "I'm so sorry, Lily my love.. I'm unable to give you a happy life, I can't be there for you.. Mommy is so dumb, Mommy is going to leave you behind my baby... I'm sorry.." She let out a loud sob and looked up into the sky. "Great goddesses who I've wronged, do not judge my baby.. Give her a chance! Give my Lily a chance!"

Her prayers were answered, but that was long after the light died from her eyes.

"I shall give her, a chance.." Said a deep voice that rattled the very ground. "Navi! Come.. We have a new Kokiri.."

0-0- Prologue Complete!!!!

So whatcha think? Well.. Whatever x3! Anyways! Happy huntin', New chapta soon! (But it MAY be delayed due to .. well its me x3 and Oblivion (Elder Scrolls IV YAYY)

Which, btw, is what I got the name Shimmer Strike from... Its a dagger only found in the Arena (unless you make it yourself) and its unobtainable due to the fact of..well.. The arena yellow team guy has it..so yeah.. Anyways!


	2. Chapter 1 Deku Tree

Next Chappy!

Disclaimer:I don't own anything or anyone, honestly! If I DID own Zelda, I totally would make this one of the games! Like a re-make of OoT!! That'd be so cool..And I so want to have Saria/Navi as playable chars!! Or Sheiky!! but most importantly.. ADD MORE SHADOW LINK!!! :O (Or Lily, in this case x3!) Shadow was awesome! But had no real story behind him.. He just kinda..appeared x.x; So yeah.. ANYWAYS! BACK TO ADVENTURE

0-0-0 Chapter 1 0-0 Time, it is?

Twelve years passed since that fateful day, the day Mommy died. But Lily herself completely forgot about Mommy, she was too young to really remember anything at the time but perhaps that was for the best.

As for our young girl, she was currently sitting in her tree-house carving a piece of wood into what looked like an ax, she was using a small blade known as the Kokiri sword to do the carving. She was so focused on her work that she didn't notice a green haired girl enter until it was too late, and she was face down on the ground with the girl hugging her from behind.

"Hi Lily!" Saria the Kokiri said happily. They were best friends through-and-through, though everyone hated Lily for some reason, and loved Saria. Saria herself couldn't understand why anyone could hate Lily, she was sweet in her own way.

_'Hi, Saria'_ A voice said in Saria's mind and Saria sighed to herself. That was probably why. Lily was completely mute except for her unique way of speaking into minds. Though they were training on how to make it less freaky by seeing if Lily could expand her mind talk to a certain range and acting as if the words were coming out of her mouth by mouthing them out.

Saria broke off her train of thought as she stared down at the girl. Gone was the baby and in its place was a young girl. She had long black hair with white strands showing once and awhile and her eyes were a coal black with red slits. She was wearing a Kokiri tunic, however this one was a dull brown color with a black pair of shorts under it and her boots were also black but with a red sole.

Saria amused herself by pulling on the strands of Lily's hair as said girl wiggled under her superior might. Saria had over fifty years of training her body (though she was actually a 140 years old she was pretty lazy the first 90 years or so) so Lily's twelve year old body stood no chance.

"Give it up Lily, you know you can't beat me!"

_'Saria, spider'_ Lily's voice echoed in her mind and Saria barely had time to scream as her body instantly reacted, sending her jumping up and clinging to the nearest pillow, which happened to be Lily's.

"W..Where?" She asked, completely terrified.

Lily got up and dusted herself off then looked at Saria. _'In your imagination.'_

Saria pouted at her friend and sighed. "Fineee you win.." Lily's only response was a smile.

Suddenly there was a shriek outside followed by a glowing orb flying into the room. It was pure blue and had wings popping out of the back. "Hey listen! The Deku tree wants you Lily, its important!" Navi the fairy said, being the Deku tree's most faithful messenger.

Lily nodded at the fairy who floated into the small brown hat on Lily's head. Saria frowned watching her friend leave with the Kokiri sword, as the way to the Deku tree usually had a couple Deku baba's on the way.

Saria followed her friend, and called out to her as she jumped over the three square tiles in the small stream that ran through the village. "Hey wait! Lily!"

Lily stopped her walk and glanced back at Saria only to see nothing there. She blinked in confusion until Saria came running out of a house with a small wooden Kokiri shield only instead of the spiral the Kokiri shield came with it had a carving of the Deku tree's face on it.

_'The shield I made for you?'_ Lily asked in confusion in Saria's mind. Saria nodded handing it to her.

"I think you might need it, so just give back when you come back okay?" Lily nodded and ran towards the Deku tree only to be stopped once more, only this time by the most annoying Kokiri ever..

Mido.

The orange haired Kokiri was the oldest of all the Kokiri and was completely arrogant in every way, but there was one thing that annoyed Lily more then anything.

He had a crush on Saria, AND herself.

"Lily my darling!" He called out, his greasy orange hair flopping out of his hat. "Why're you heading towards the Deku tree? Its dangerous you know, a sweet girl like you could get hurt!" He called out, his hand grabbing onto one of her arms only to be shrugged off.

_'I don't need my hand held Mido, but you better watch it or I'll make sure you never hold a hand again.' _She said threateningly, holding up the Kokiri sword.

Mido jumped back, acting frightened. "My my so violent Lily my darling.. Very well I won't pester you anymore.. but I wanted to give you this!" Mido pulled something off his back and offered it to Lily only to find she was gone. He turned around to see her walking right past him, towards the Deku tree.

"Lily wait! Its important!" Sighing the girl turned back and nearly jumped at how close he was to her. "Darn, so close too.. But anyways!" He held out his gift again, which was actually a brown sheath with gold edgings near the top. "Its for your sword." He said, knowing how much she liked her sword.

Lily took it and nodded, putting it on herself and then sliding her sword into the sheath. She then attached her shield to it for lighter travels. _'Thank you, Mido, but before you say I owe you something, with all the trouble you've caused me this does not even cover your debt to me.'_

Mido pouted. "At least a hug, Lily my darling?" Lily glared at him but then sighed(soundlessly) and wrapped her slender arms around him only to jump back as he groped her butt. "Haha! That was worth it! Bye bye Lily!" Running just in time to avoid a sword strike, Mido skipped away happily.

Lily put her sword back in its sheath, and headed to the Deku tree once more. She supposed she could kill him later, after talking with the Deku tree and all. On her way a Deku baba attempted to attack her but suddenly stopped in mid-attack, as if recognizing her, then it pulled back and just stood there with its large purple head moving around like a snakes.

Lily grinned at the baba and continued to walk until she got to the great tree, but instantly her eyes widened as she stared upon the graying tree. She barely had time to move as a branch fell and shattered like glass onto the ground. _'Deku tree!? Whats wrong with you?'_She called out with her mind, the echo of it waking up Navi who was taking a nap.

Navi flew out of the hat and gently prodded the Deku tree's large face. "Shes here, Deku tree, I brought her." The ground shook rapidly as the voice of the Deku tree echoed across the clearing.

"Child, It is time I told you secrets I thought I would keep to myself." There was a loud cough. " But time is of the essence, a evil man from the desert has put a curse on me. You must go inside, and destroy the curse." The Deku tree said, and his large mouth slowly opened up until it was the size of a huge cave.

Lily stared at the Deku tree but nodded in acceptance. The Deku tree wasn't stupid and he was like a father to her. Deciding her action, she drew her sword and ran into the mouth of the great tree, not knowing what dangers lied within.

0-0 Dungeon 1 The Great Deku Tree 0-0

Lily ran inside and was surprised to see a large spider web directly in front of her, along with three Deku baba's surrounding the web. Making sure she was out of the baba's range of attack, she attempted to slice the web, but her sword stopped instantly as it hit the web. Frowning, she realized that the web was extremely sticky and wouldn't be cut with something like her sword.

She saw a ladder to her left so she quickly climbed it. She ran up the path way and nearly fell as a blue orb flew in front of her. "Hey, listen!, The Deku tree sent me to help you! I can tell you the weaknesses of monsters and tips on how to do things!"

Lily stared unhappily at the fairy. _'I know every monster's weakness. A sword in your heart and an ax in your spine. What more is there?'_ Lily thought out to the fairy, and accidentally to the baba's under her.

Navi did an anime-sweat drop and cleared her small throat. "Sometimes the monsters need to be hit a certain way though! Like if your fighting a monster with a full-body armor, your gonna need to know where the weakest point is on the armor, right?"

Lily frowned, considering this logic before nodding. _'Alright, I suppose you can come.'_

"Goody! Now.. BACK TO ADVENTURE!" The fairy shouted out happily, then flew into Lily's hat.

Lily sighed in annoyance about the fairy and continued up the spiral path way. As they reached the top Lily spotted a brown door but it had no handle. Frowning, she walked up to it only for Navi to fly in front of her before she reached it.

"Wait! To open this door you just gotta press this part!" She banged herself into a small square of the door that Lily noticed was a different shade of brown and slightly less dusty. The square slowly went in-wards and then the door flew upwards opening the path.

_'Fine, your sort of useful.. I could have found that out on my own however or simply cut the door down.'_ Lily thought, somewhat arrogantly.

She went into the room, with a sweat-dropping Navi behind her, and spotted a small flower on the ground. She started to walk through it when a Deku suddenly popped up. It looked around then spotted Lily, imminently seeing her as a threat, and spit a large Deku nut at her.

Lily quickly dodged out of the way and ran at the Deku, but it disappeared back into its flower. Frowning Lily jumped back and had to narrowly avoid a high-speed Deku nut fired at her. Getting an idea she grabbed her shield off her back and brought it out just as a Deku nut flew at her, sending it flying back to the Deku.

It slammed into the Deku's head before it could dive back into the flower and it fell backwards only to spring up and start jumping around. Lily brought out her sword and charged at it only to stop as it shrieked out "W.. Wait please!"

Lily lowered her sword and waited for it to continue talking. "I.. I'll give you a hint if you let me live." Seeing Lily's interested look it continued. "If you want to defeat my brothers down below remember two one three!" It then ran off quickly to avoid the quick sword swipe from Lily.

Sighing, she noticed another door that was behind the Deku's flower. Pressing another slightly-less brown spot on the door it flew up and she proceeded through to the next room.

In this room there was a large floating platform with a large pit under it, though Lily could see the bottom of the pit and guesses she could probably jump down unharmed, Lily also noticed a treasure chest directly opposite of her on the other side of the pit.

Lily backed up slightly then ran forward quickly, jumping across the gap to the platform but imminently jumped again to the Chest's side of the pit as the platform fell and hit the ground with a large blast of smoke and rock.

Glancing towards the pit for a moment she saw the entire platform was completely damaged beyond repair and probably gave the Deku tree and stomach ache. Shrugging her shoulders Lily turned around and opened the chest, only briefly pondering why there was a chest inside of the Deku tree, and took out a small sling shot with a small bag full of Deku seeds.

_'Fairy, do you know why this is in here?'_ Lily asked Navi, and Navi bounded up and down in a nodding motion.

"Yes yes! Thats the Fairy Slingshot! Its a gift the first fairy made for the Deku tree for giving him life." Navi said happily. "I can't believe he still has it and he kept it inside of him! I heard theres also a bow made by the first Kokiri but the Deku tree himself hid it away in the forest.. No one knows where it is now." Navi explained in her small history lesson.

Nodding in understanding, Lily looked back towards the door and pondered how to get back over there since there were no other exits in the room. _'Have any ideas, fairy?'_

"My name is Navi and yes! I see something!" Navi exclaimed then flew up to a large spider web above the door's side of the pit. "Its a ladder! Try shooting it down with your sling shot!"

Lily quickly took out a seed from her sling shot and fired it towards the ladder. At first nothing happened until Lily fired another one and the ladder slowly jiggled around then fell straight up with its top just barely reaching the edge of the land in front of the door.

Lily jumped down the side of the pit then ran over to the ladder and climbed up it quickly then headed back towards the spiral walk-way near the entrance. She looked for another door, or some other way to get somewhere, and spotted a couple vines that looked tough enough to grab onto and climb up.

But she also spotted a large treasure chest in front of the vines. She glanced towards the spider web that was in front of the entrance and nodded deciding her plan. She ran over to the treasure chest, ignoring the small hisses she heard from the Skull-spiders above her, then ran back down the spiral walk way until she got to a small part that stuck out towards the spider web.

She lifted the treasure chest with all her might then threw it into the web which instantly fell downward and split open. '_Ha!' _ Lily cheered out much to the annoyance of the monsters and Navi.

"You realize there could've been something cool in there!" Navi protested.

_'Yes, but if there was anything in there it might be heavy which would be why the treasure chest fell down the web'_ Lily explained then ran down the walk-way and jumped down the newly made pit only to growl in annoyance at her now soaked boots.

She looked around and saw the treasure chest laying on its side in front of her. The room only had two pieces of land, one which was too tall for Lily to jump up to while the other was right beside her feet and the rest was full of knee high water except for the spot Lily stood in now which was barely a puddle deep.

She pulled the treasure chest up and opened it only to see a completely ruined piece of brown cloth that had smugged ink markings all over it. She was about to toss it into the water when Navi quickly grabbed it out of her hands.

"Fool! Do you not know what this is?" Navi shrieked out, holding the cloth up out of Lily's reach, though she wasn't trying to get it.

_'No oh wise one, please enlighten me' _ She said sarcastically only to wince as Navi slammed against her forehead.

"Its a map! The map of the great Deku tree that the first Kokiri made long ago!" She explained.

_'He_("She" Navi corrected)_She, mapped the great Deku tree..? Well, whatever, its a useless piece of cloth now so just leave it and lets get going.'_ Lily spoke out, with her mind that is, then lifted up the chest and put it near the tall cliff not noticing Navi making the map extremely small and putting it away in a Fairy container (basically an invisible bank).

Lily jumped up onto the chest then gripped the edge of the cliff. Pulling herself up she noticed a bunch of torches on small platforms and a large spider web like the one in the entrance on the ground. She got up and grabbed one of the torches, pulling it up slowly then throwing it onto the web which instantly burned and the torch fell down into the new pit.

Lily sighed hearing the splash of the torch hitting water then proceeded to jump down. She felt herself hit the water and she gasped for breath as she swam upwards towards the small bit of light she saw.

In front of her was a large piece of land and she quickly swam towards it and climbed there then took her hat off. She twisted it to get the water off then slung it slightly to flick off any extra then put it back on.

Navi, who was casually flying in front of her, was barraged with a bunch of water droplets from the hat and she glowed an angry red. "Watch it! I'm flyin' here!"

_'Sorry'_ Lily apologized.

"Hmph." Navi said and turned around. "Just don't do it again.."

Lily nodded in response and looked forward to see another door but unlike the last one this one had large bars over it and there were three flowers in front of it. Realizing what the flowers were, Lily quickly brought up her shield just in time to block again three high speed Deku nuts flying towards her. Each one flew off and hit a Deku that had shot them.

But instead of getting out and running like the past Deku had done, they all glowed a soft purple and stood up then went back into their flower. Then they popped up again, normal colored, and spit more Deku nuts at Lily.

Lily blocked the nuts again and remembered what the Deku had said about beating his brothers down here. She blocked the second one then the third, then the first. The last one jumped and started to run around but Lily quickly grabbed it by the leaves on its head and hoisted it upwards, prepared to make the killing blow with her sword.

"W.. Wait!" It shrieked out, fearing for its life. "I.. If you let me live ill tell you a secret about my Queen!" Lily raised her eye brow slowly, wondering who this "Queen" was, then put the Deku down slowly. "When her eye glows red, hit it with something and she'll be stunned... Oh Queenie.. IM SORRY!" It quickly bounced off and the bars sealing the door flew upwards.

Lily opened the door and proceeded through it to find a large dark room that had spider webs everywhere. Frowning she took another step forward only to jump in surprise as the wall behind her came crashing down, sealing her exit.

Navi floated around her head, providing some light in the dark room with her soft glow. "I don't like the looks of this..." She said quietly and Lily nodded in agreement.

_'Right..and I feel like someone is..'_ Suddenly there was a movement above her and Lily looked up to see a giant red eye staring right at her. _'..watching me'_ She finished and narrowly jumped out of the way to avoid a sudden claw that came swinging at her from above.

She felt herself hit the wall and rolled out of the way of a large scorpion like tail slamming into the spot she had just been in. As she got up time seemed to slow down as a claw came swinging towards her, it looked like a scorpion's pincher but the entire thing was put together and looked like a large curved sword or nail.

Lily quickly pulled out her sword and parried the claw, but the force sent her flying back wards into the scorpion's tail. Feeling several bones crack Lily quickly dived under the claw as it came swinging towards her, and the claw slammed into the wall next to the tail.

Lily heard the tail and claw detach themselves from the wall and noticed her eyes were getting used to the darkness for she could partly see the dark-black tail. She panted lightly, holding her sword up with both hands as Navi flew around her frantically. "Hey! Remember what that Deku said!" Lily nodded and looked towards the eye to find it glowing completely red and it being the only real thing visible.

Pulling out her sling shot while keeping her eyes on the tail and claw, she aimed at the eye and fired. The effect was instant. The Queen fell down letting out a howl of agony as her eye was nearly torn apart and she fell down with the eye now glowing a lime green.

Seeing her chance, Lily quickly ran forward and sliced at the monster's eye. Each swipe was accompanied by a howl of pain from the stunned monster. Finally the monster seemed to break free of its daze and slammed its left claw into Lily's side, sending her flying across the room.

Lily felt herself hit something soft and spongy and realized she was in a spider's web. She tried to get up and found it rather hard and she couldn't reach her sword which was merely inches away from her finger tips.

The large Queen towered over her, showing her triumph over the young heroine and brought its large tail up, ready for the final strike..

0-0-0 CLIFFY!... JOKING!

Just as it was about to pierce through Lily's heart with its tail, Navi the fairy slammed herself into the Monster's eye, sending it screaming in agony and falling back. "THATS RIGHT STUPID BUG!" She screamed in her little voice then turned towards Lily. "Fairy magic number three! Fire bolt" A red orb flew towards the web and burned it quickly.

_'Ow ow ow ow ow hot hot hot!' _Lily thought out and jumped off, batting the fire off her tunic.

"Quick Lily! While its still down!" Navi shrieked and Lily nodded, grabbing her now free sword which was still lit in the bright red flames.

She charged and slammed her sword right into the pupil of the Queen's eye. The Queen let out a howl of terror as her body burnt to ashes slowly in an agonizing pain.

But then, just as her body was about to disappear into the darkness, she slammed her tail into Lily's side once more, sending her flying into the void known as unconsciousness.

0-0-0- End Chapter 1 0-0-0-


	3. Chapter 2 Laughing at Death

Okay! It hasn't been updated for awhile, i've been busy !!!, but here it is.. Chapter 2..

~ No Hero is immortal until he dies ~

~~---~~ Somewhere Dark ~~--~~

There was a splash of water as two figures, one of a short-obviously female with a pointed hat on her head while the other was a tall figure that could not be shown as female or male as only its eyes bright yellow eyes shown in the darkness, stepped across a flooded floor.

"You know what to do, when the time comes?" The un-shown figure asked, its voice deep and laced with a dark sense for evil.

The girl, turned her head and a light reflected off the water below which momentarily showed the girls tanned face and dark smirk.. then the light disappeared without a trace and only her red eyes shined. "Of course, my lord.."

"Hmph.." The figure said, then turned his back towards the girl. "Very well.. Do not fail me, Shadow.."

The figure disappeared, and the girl was left alone in the flooded room... The last sound heard was a splash as she sat... and waited.

~~--~~

A dim light shined on the pale face of a young girl, showing a bloody scar that shined across her left cheek with blood dripping from it. The girls eyes were wide open, but no light shined in them as if the body had lost the will to fight, or if the soul itself gave up.

A dim blue light flew over the figure of the girl. The light was shaped like a ball and two white wings flapped around slowly behind it, being dropped slightly as if mourning the girl's passing. It flew over to a blade that was clattered on the ground and jumped back as a flame on the blade almost burnt her wings.

The orb flew over to the hilt of the blade, magically lifting it up with only a few sparkles of yellow dust being the only visual means of something happening. The orb then carried the sword carefully outside the large room which had previously been sealed shut by a fallen wall.

The orb turned once more towards the fallen girl, then slowly floated away with the flaming sword trailing behind.. Leaving tear-like sparks across the floor.

~~-

A gentle tune of sorrow ripped through the silence of the fields of Hyrule as a green-haired figure walked down a trail. The figure, obviously female, had a peach-colored ocarina put up to her lips and was playing a soft sorrowful tune while she walked.

The girl was wearing a green tunic thats sleeves stopped at the end of her shoulders, a short green skirt that went half way to her knees and white pants under it, and on her back was a brown-hilted sword which had its blade covered by a cloth wrapped around it and connected to the sword was a shield that looked to be very well made and had a red swirl on it.

Behind the girl was a orb of blue light with wings on its back, it floated around her head then put itself on top of the green mess of hair and got comfortable.

"So do you think you'll be okay with this, Saria?" Asked the small orb, lightly playing with a strand of Saria's hair.

Saria lowered her ocarina and let out a sorrowful sigh, her eyes red and bagged from crying of the loss of her friend. "Yes.. I'm sure Lily would've wanted me to continue what she started.. and the Deku tree as well.." She put the ocarina back to her lips and continued along the trail.. Heading towards Hyrule Castle.

That is where she would meet Princess Zelda, and that is were you would see this legend beginning..

Thats what you think, correct? Well, perhaps not.. For it seems the Goddess's of this world have other plans.. Lets take a peek, shall we?

~~--~~ Chapter 2 ~~--~~ Shadows of Sorrowful Passings

A bird, it being a large brown owl with large intimidating eyebrows, slid its wings across a cloud as it flew high in the air, cutting through the clouds like butter to a knife. However it soon sensed that something as strange as the clouds all seemed to float around a certain point in the sky.

Curious, the bird flew to the point only to find itself flying through open air, it expected this to keep going but it saw that a large wall of bricks barred its way. Curiously it looked around, seeing the room was mainly empty except for a large table that seemed to have chains connected across it in a X fashion and under the chains was a long silver cloth which held the table's true form from view.

The bird was about to investigate when a door slammed open and two red glaring eyes shown in the darkness of the room the door was opened from. However they softened as they saw what was in the room.

"Ah.. So your the one entering my room?" A female voice asked then stepped from the shadows, causing the owl's eyes to widen in surprise.

It shuffled its wings and settled itself on the table, keeping away from the chains, then let out a hoot of surprise. "Din my word, you gave me quite a start.." It said in perfect Hyrulian, although with a older accent the most Hyrulians have.

There was a soft laugh as a slender female walked out of the shadows. Her body was in an hour glass figure and her face was in a heart-shape. Her hair was long and a fire red color put up in a pony tail and she was wearing a long red robe that was tied by a single ribbon around her waist, causing her 'assets' to be shown slightly, and she was about 5'6 in height with red eyes.

"Kaepora Gaebora, you pesky old owl.. What brings you here? And I'm surprised you made it here." Din said, her tone not unkind but still slightly rough.

Kaepora shuffled his wings once more then let out a hoot. "I was merely flying along when I noticed the clouds moving in an odd way around your.. room. But I must ask Din, whats with this table?" To better show what he meant, the owl moved his wing towards the table's center while turning his head completely around. "Did you have an argument with it?"

Din glanced at the table and shrugged. "I don't know why its like that.. Nayru is the one who put it like that. She just told me not to bother it." She turned her head as another female figure walked in. "Ah, speak of the goddess."

Kaepora looked towards the new arrival, being a girl about 5'4 with long blue hair that was split apart and hung over the girls shoulders, held apart by two golden bands, and she was wearing long blue dress with a golden ribbon tied around her waist and the dress had two straps that went over both her shoulders, hiding under the hair there, and it stopped at her 'assets'.

She also had a golden necklace with a sapphire in crested in it and she stared back at the owl with her gentle blue eyes. "Oh, if it isn't Kaepora.. I heard someone talking with Din.. I didn't expect it to be you." She smiled at him. "So you were asking about that table I suppose?"

Kaepora let out a hoot. "Yes, it is none of my business so I do not mind if you don't wish to tell me.." He turned his head back into its right position and moved it forward slightly. "But I would be glad if you were to do so."

Nayru let out a soft sigh and walked over, her foot steps barely making a sound as she slid her hand across the chains holding the cloth to the table. "Well, it was thousands of years ago.. along the time were Din and Farore both were busy doing their jobs to create the world..Along that time, I committed a sin that I have never forgiven myself for.." Din herself was hooked as Nayru continued her tale, as Nayru had never done anything wrong before, but Kaepora just listened on with his gentle old eyes.

Nayru slid her hand across the chains once more, then rested it on the lock which held the chains together. "On this table is a seal, which seals the most evil being in the universe..." She pressed on the lock and the chains slid and clanged on the ground and Nayru gripped the cloth as it was released from its binds. "My greatest sin.. and my worst enemy." She drew back the cloth, after Kaepora moved, to reveal..

Nothing. The table was what it was, a table. Nothing more, nothing less. It was a simple white table with four legs resting on the floor. Kaepora and Din both looked at Nayru in confusion while Nayru herself had her face twisted in an odd confused look mixed with a great amount of fear.

Din put a hand on her sisters shoulder, sensing her distress. "What is it sis? Its just a table.. Is your worse enemy a table?" Din jumped as her sister let out a scream of torment.

"SHES GONE!" Nayru screamed on top of her lungs, the sheer power and sound of her voice causing the clouds around the hidden house to be blown away and some birds were even sent sky-diving to the ground.

Kaepora and Din were both clattered on the ground, both knocked out of their senses as Nayru attempted to calm herself.

After awhile of heavy breathing and some excess violence involving Nayru kicking the table out the window, they were all back on their feet (or talons, in Kaepora's case) and Nayru seemed more calm but was obviously distressed.

"Shes gone.. I can't believe it! After all the sealing I went through.. She escaped it.." Nayru let out a shaky breath as Din rested her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"Come on and calm down.. Tell us what your talking about.." She said slowly and Nayru nodded at her gentle.

"Yes.. yes this is probably confusing for you both.." Nayru let out a sigh and cleared her throat. "The greatest evil.. I sealed it in this table, as it was my only means of sealing at the time, hoping that it would stay sealed forever. However.. It seems she escaped and it has been some time too.. I would still see some traces of her energy in the table if it had been shortly and we could still capture her.. But shes long gone by now.."

Nayru looked towards Din and smiled, although it was forced and didn't reach her eyes. "The greatest evil.. is our older sister, who was here even before us, and brought violence into the world.." Din's eyes widened along with Kaepora's as she explained this. "I sealed her up, hoping that violence would not go to the world we created.. She is the goddess of blood.. And that is how war was born." Nayru let out a shaky breath again. "I don't know how this could have happened.. But if shes out there, there has to be a trace.. Din! Gather your sister" She pointed at Din with authority glowing in her eyes. "I want you and Farore to look for anything suspicious." Din nodded and ran out of the room quickly.

Nayru looked towards Kaepora and was about to speak but was silenced as he waved his wing. "Do not worry, Goddess, I know of what you command.. However I cannot deliver the message." Nayru's eyes showed confusion as Kaepora's sad eyes looked into her own. "I realize that through your rage of your missing evil, you may have not known it yet so I shall not blame you for making me say what I have sorrowed myself with for many a time..." He ruffled his feathers and said the five words the Goddess did not want to hear "The Deku tree is dead"

There was no sound, no anything, as Nayru stared at the owl with eyes full of shock. She carefully made her way towards the door that led to the room, nodded once towards Kaepora, and walked out with the door shutting behind her.

Kaepora understood her sorrow and flew out of the window, glancing back towards the invisible home of the Goddesses with his old sorrowful eyes before giving his wings a powerful thrust and zipping off like a rocket. He needed to help the girl who was sent.. It was, after all, his duty as the Sage of Light.

~-~-~-~-~-~ ? ~-~-~-~-~

Death was a wonderful thing, to some people. To some it was awful. It depended on the situation and who it effected. Usually it was always some sort of happiness or depression. Depression of leaving all those behind, or happiness of finally escaping the grasp that life had on everyone. But for one little spirit, death just didn't appeal to her. It didn't scare her, it didn't make her happy, it just made her feel like _it_ didn't deserve _her_.

Some would call this arrogant, and it most likely was, but it was the fact of the matter and thats how it was. And so, with all her might, the soul of this girl slapped death right in the face and just threw it a cocky grin before sliding back into the sweet, tight, grip of life.

But for such a feat to be preformed, theres a consequence. There always is for any action, even breathing might shorten someone else's life span as the air might have gone to them in a crucial moment.

This consequence, however, was that she appeared _miles_ away from where she originally died. She sat up, glaring all around her with her brown eyes then brushes back a strand of red hair that dared fall into her face. She stood up and glanced around, seeing that she was in some sort of wooden area, she tapped her hand against what she thought was a wall but it was oddly curved as if it was made naturally, and that there was not an exit in sight.

Not that she could see, for that matter, as it was completely dark to the point where the red haired woman couldn't see her hand in front of her face. But she could still hear, and feel, so she let those guide her as she stepped slowly while keeping her hand touching the oddly curved wall. But then she let out a shriek of surprise as she tripped over something. Something hard.

Through all her training she had over her life, she easily caught herself from falling and looked down at what tripped her and her eyes, getting used to the darkness, suddenly had to widen at the sight of a girl resting against the wall. At first she thought it was resting, then she slowly bent down and her breath left her as she smelled the bitter smell of blood and upon closer investigating she found the girl was soaked in it.

It wasn't fresh, but it hadn't had time to dry completely. The girl looked around for any sign of danger, for what did this to the girl, and found out what it was soon. In front of her, and she was surprised she missed it even through the darkness, was a large scorpion-type-spider. She noticed, however, there was a large hole in its yellow glowing eye and there even seem to be burnt marks around the eye-hole.

The girls face twisted into a angry scowl, not doubting it was most likely an older figure (older than the girl bleeding at her feet, at least) who had defeated the beast since she saw no weapon on the girl and he, or she, had simply abandoned the girl when she most likely could have been saved. Neither beast or human had been dead long, the non-dried blood showed this, and with a stubborn look she only could have gotten from her mentor, she got on her knees beside the girl and pressed her hands to her chest.

At first, she felt the cold-empty feeling that all dead bodies have, but then she reached past the gates of death and looked for the girl. She at least wanted to know who killed the beast, if the girl knew, so that they may be punished for leaving her behind. However she can't feel a slight pang of hypocrisy, as she would most likely not care for this girl's life had she been a man, but that is not important as she is not.

She found the girl and was surprised of how lost she looked. Most spirits knew where to go instantly. The Goddesses always helped the new spirits in and out. But this one was lost.. as if she took a wrong turn and didn't know how to get back.

Deciding it was for the best, the female grabbed the young girl (who, she noticed, had not noticed her presence until she was grabbed) and tugged her past Death's gates.

They both were thrown back into the world of the living, and both were staring at each other with an odd curious expression.

"_Who are you..?"_ The girl worded out with her lips, but even though the woman heard no sound she still heard the words spoken however she quickly turned back to the girl as blood started coming from her mouth and she started to cough out even more. The woman patted the girls back, hoping to loosen anything in there, then took out a small bottle full of an odd red liquid.

"No questions yet." She said and took the cork out of the bottle. "Tip your head back." The girl obeyed, after slight hesitation over trusting a stranger, and allowed the liquid to flow down her throat. "Feel better?" The woman asked and the girl nodded, honestly feeling a lot better than she had five seconds ago. "Good.. Now for as who I am, I am Nabooru of the Gerudo. And you are?"

The girl looked confused, as if never hearing of a "Gerudo" but she answered none the less, in the same odd way of making no sound while moving her lips, but still being able to project the words. _"Lily of the Kokiri.."_

~-~-~-~ Garden of Heroes ~-~-~-~-~

A small form of green silently made its way across a field of flowers, stopping only briefly from the noise of the night-shift guards making their rounds. However the guards were far off and most likely not coming back this way for awhile.

The figure dove into a bush, silent as a mouse, and made her way through the thick leaves. A small blue light appeared on the figure but was imminently pushed down. "Don't do that Navi!" Said a harsh whisper from Saria of the Kokiri.

"Sorry!" Said a small voice from the inside of Saria's tunic. "My wings are just getting cramped in here.."

Saria sighed lightly, moving her body through the bush again. "I'm sorry Navi, you can fly around all you want after we find the Princess's room though okay?" Navi said nothing but the soft movement against Saria's chest had Saria guessing she nodded and forgot she can't be seen.

She sighed and peeked out for just a moment then dived back down, hearing a guards heavy foot steps near by. She gulped slowly and sighed in her head.

This was going to be a troublesome adventure.

~-~-~-~ Deku Tree ~-~-~-~-~

Both Lily and Nabooru had managed to make their way to a more suitable resting area. The stink of blood had suddenly drenched over them after Lily came too and they had to get out of there. So now Lily is sitting, wearing a spare outfit which was a pair of black shorts that went to her knees and a thick black tunic that sleeves went to her elbows and she wore a black hat on her head and her boots were still on her feet. Her other clothes had all been burnt, not willingly as Nabooru had just snatched them up and thrown them into one of the many torches of the Deku tree, not caring if the whole place set on fire.

Nabooru was sitting across from Lily, wearing a white "tank top" Lily supposed, as it simply wrapped around the womans chest then had straps going over both shoulders but the entire thing was firmly attached to her body, and a pair of long white pants with sandals on her feet.

They sat in silence before Nabooru decided to speak. "So, we're in Kokiri forest? One of your tree houses I'm guessing?" Lily shook her head and began talking in her odd way again.

"_We're inside the Great Deku tree.."_ She worded out, with Nabooru slightly freaked out as she had not even looked at the girls lips and still knew what she had said but more freaked out that she was in the Deku tree.

"The Deku tree!?" She says with utter surprise, but quickly collects herself and goes back to her neutral expression. "What're you doing inside the Deku tree..? I'm surprised it even has a hollowed inside."

Lily's face went into a small smile. _"I was surprised as well.. I was also surprised at how careless the 'Great Deku tree' was to put torches inside of him."_ Nabooru grinned ear-to-ear at the girl who grinned back in an almost frightening mirror image, but Nabooru paid it no mind. _"I'm in here because he asked me to break the curse on him.. it was killing him from the inside"_ Nabooru's eyes widened slightly.

"Did you break the curse?" She asked, wondering if it was really the girl who had killed that scorpion spider.

Lily's face creased into a small face of confusion. _"I'm not sure."_ She worded out. _"I killed that beast, that I'm sure of, but I don't know if it caused the curse."_ Nabooru stared at the girl in shock and tilted her head.

"Without any weapons?" She asked, though she knew the girl had to have had some kind of weapon since there had been a stab mark in the eye, but she was taken back by the amount of shock that came to the girl's eyes when she said that.

"_Oh no!" _Lily exclaimed (without any lip movement, Nabooru noticed)._ "The Kokiri sword! Ohhh.. Saria's going to kill me!"_ Lily said and started to move back towards where the scorpion was, but Nabooru grabbed her hand before she could make it so far as half way through the door.

"Hold it kid." Lily twitched at the name, but turned none the less. "Theres no weapon in there, if there was it would've been near you, near the beast, or impaled in its shiny little eye." Nabooru explained and Lily nodded slowly in agreement. "So someone probably took it, was there anyone with you? Your fairy, perhaps?" She asked, knowing all Kokiri's have faeries.

Lily's eyes shot open again, and she nodded. "_Yes, I had a fairy with me.. She probably took it and told everyone I died.. How did you bring me back, anyways? And.. Oh no! Saria might be worried about me.." _Lily started to say, with little lip movement again, but was grabbed by Nabooru who was grinning a little bit.

"Calm down kid. One thing at a time.. First, I brought you back because I have the power to do so and thats all I can explain to you right now.." Lily nodded without questioning, not about to question someone who saved her life. "And lets get you out of here, your friends are probably worried.."

"_Friend"_ Lily corrected. "_Only Saria likes me, everyone else hates me, except Mido but he just wants my body." _Nabooru's face twisted in slight rage at the name of Mido and what he was.

_'Men!'_ She thought angrily. _'Even the Kokiri Men are bad!' _She noticed, however, that Lily let out a soft laugh just as she thought that and her eyes narrowed slightly before raising back up. "Anyways Kid, your friend is probably worried sick.. So we'd best get you up there either way.

Lily nodded but then tilted her head as they started to climb up some vines that were on the hole she fell through earlier. _"By the way, Nabooru.."_ Nabooru turned her head towards Lily, indicating her to go on. _"Whats a Gerudo?" _

Nabooru wasn't surprised of this. Kokiri were generally shut-in thanks to the Deku tree and didn't know much about the outside world. So Nabooru explained about what the Gerudo were. Honor driving warriors that were taught in the way of thieving, assassination, combat, and (all together) pride. She explained that _every_ Gerudo was female, except for one man who was only born every one hundred years and that man was _always _the king, even if deemed unworthy.

Lily listened on, allured by every word and only interrupted when she asked "_Who's the current king?" _and the only answer she got was a dark "I'd rather not say..". Lily was fascinated by something from the outside world, and that it was an-almost all female group.

Sneaking was Lily's best trait, as she was even better than all the Kokiri who had years of training and she even managed to sneak up on the Deku tree in his own area, taking him by surprise for the first time in a hundred years, or so he said.

So the thought of females _training_ to be sneaky sent an excited shiver up the girl's spine. Nabooru then explained rank, as they continued up the vines. Purple was the lowest and given to the youngest members, and they were usually on normal duties such as cooking, cleaning, or guarding the "fortress" that was located in the desert ("Which is a large area full of nothing but sand" Nabooru added, in case Lily didn't know). Green was next, and was in charge of taking care of all animals and basic missions in the desert such as finding supplies or any water that may have fallen.

Then there was Red, usually set to guard something important or sent on challenging missions outside the desert, but not far. Then there was white, who were the most elite trained and were sent on some missions that lasted months at a time, maybe even years. Then there were the Gold, who were considered to be mentors for younger, less experienced fighters. But that didn't mean they were unable to fight.. The gold are the true elite, but their bones aren't what they used to be, causing them to some-times be unable to do things they couldn't have done before. Right now, Nabooru explained, theres only two Gold left as the rest died of old age.

Then, she said in a dark tone just to tease the girl but to her disappointment Lily didn't even flinch, there were negative colors were were always bad.

Yellow was the most easy punishment, usually set to do nothing but helping the greens or purples with their work. Then there was blue which usually meant exile until they learned their lesson. Then there was pink, who were forced to sit in the desert for two days without once going in the shade and not being able to move from that spot, with no food or water.

"Then theres black, Nabooru said as they finally got up all the vines and were standing, almost close to the exit. "Black is a punishment only decided by three things..The king's choice, or whoever the most experienced warrior is if the king is unable to or not willing to punish the black, or just instant.." She stopped suddenly as they walked through the mouth of the Deku tree and both of the girls were met with about twenty small boys and girls in green, all having extremely sharp sticks pointed directly at Lily's and Nabooru's necks. "...death"

~!~!~!~

End of chapter ..


	4. Chapter 3 True Men Lie

Its been awhile! Hasn't it? Hehe! I bet there's some dust on my Ocarina.. Anywho! After getting a couple more good reviews and reading other fanfictions I finally regained my inspiration!! Dundundun! Now don't touch that X! In fact there's only two buttons I want you to press! The Review button and the "Favorites" check box and then Submit! (Only 2 buttons, 1 box)

Okay, first though..well, second! I big thank you to FireBirdXoX for inspiring me, another thank you for her friend Nanashi Chimera. Both of them inspired me with their great stories! Seriously! Go check them out!

But I owe a HUGE Thank you to Aftermath Man! He was the first "GOOD" review I got. He asked me to continue my story and here I am!

Hehe, now then x3 BACK – TO – ADVENTURE!

--===-=--

Once upon a time there were three Dwarfs. Happy, Grumpy, and... What..? What do you mean this is the wrong story..? Oh! Sorry! I meant..uh..I'll let _you_ decide what happens to the Dwarfs. I don't know how you got me to talking about them... I was going to continue where we left off on our important story! Gosh, Teens these days..

=-=---==

.."Death.." Nabooru finished, staring down at the sharp sticks pointed towards her throat. They weren't nearly as sharp as her own spear, as it had a metal tip, but she had no doubt it could pierce her flesh if pushed hard enough. She was about to open her mouth to speak but as she did one of the little midgets jabbed her spear at her throat.

"Silence! What were you doing in the Great Deku Tree with the Traitor!" She yelled with her tiny voice, blonde hair floating around her face along with a pink colored fairy that was shimmering angrily towards Nabooru.

A gruff brown haired Kokiri with a..Ahem, body problem, hobbled forward spear in hand. "Don't ask meaningless questions Kim! She's with the traitor and that's enough for me!" He turned on one of his large, rather round, feet and stared towards Lily, ignoring the look of disgust Nabooru gave him.

He raised his spear, his short height making it rather comical as he tried to point it up towards Lily's eye, the tip just below her cheek. "Now Traitor! You'll pay for what you did to the Deku Tree!" The Kokiri cheered, and Lily slowly raised one hand just as they were about to thrust their spears into her flesh. The Kokiri hesitated, one of the spears piercing Lily's skin on her raised hand and causing blood to slide down the wooden shaft.

'_If, I may, say one thing'_ Lily said rather casually into their minds, a couple of them shuddering but the gruff, round, short Kokiri shook his head rapidly. "No! Don't listen to her mind tricks!" He yelled above the crowd, again ignoring the look Nabooru gave him, putting his spear into the ground just below Lily's chin. "Shes a monster! Always has been! And now she's killed our father! We can't let her live a second longer!"

The Kokiri cheered and began to push forward only to stop as Lily pulled out her other hand, a Deku seed firmly grasped in it. There was a gasp followed by a "Cover your eyes!" which everyone did.. Allowing Lily and Nabooru to jump over the short Kokiri and run towards the large tunnel, Nabooru following Lily since she didn't know the forest all that well.

Before they reached the tunnel, however, both of them were gripped by small arms and pulled to the side. Reacting instantly, the girls, well one woman, both sent their fists towards whoever grabbed them. Lily stopped, an inch away from the Kokiri in question's face before pulling back. Nabooru, however, didn't see why she stopped and punched anyways, sending the Kokiri spinning backwards and hitting his head on the small cliff that was hidden behind the house closest to the tunnel.

The Kokiri grumbled and lifted his hat that had fallen onto his face, revealing his orange hair and glaring eyes... Along with a nasty red fist mark on his face. "What was that for! You crazy lady!" He cried out and Nabooru was about to punch him again when Lily held a hand up towards her face.

_'Wait'_ Lily said, only talking into Nabooru's mind this time. _'Its Mido, I can handle him'_ She thought, rather confidently as she stared down at Mido and offered a hand towards him.

Mido took the hand grinning and pulling himself up, pecking Lily on the cheek as he rose which only earned him another shove down, bonking his head on the cliff again. "Ooof, guess I deserved that.. But.. Lily you have to get out of here!" Lily's mouth moved as she spoke to Mido, but Nabooru didn't hear anything.. Another thing she'd question when they were out of these woods.

"No! They didn't believe that fairy when she came out and claimed you died killing the curse.. They think you killed the Deku Tree!" He began to clime up the cliff, and when he reached the top he stopped near some tangled up vines that led to a higher cliff. "Come on! We've got to hurry or you'll get caught!" He began to climb up the vines quickly, rather agile for his small frame.

Lily looked at Nabooru and tilted her head. _'Ladies first'_ Nabooru grinned and lifted Lily onto the cliff, her chest being just at the cliff's size so she only had to step up in order to get on beside Lily. "Hush and go Child. Youngest before Elders" Lily shrugged, moving towards the vines and it only took her two large pulls to pull herself onto the top of the cliff. _'Coming, old lady?'_ Lily thought out towards Nabooru without turning her head, but Nabooru saw the small smirk the girl had on.

"Old lady or not I could give you a run for your money!" _'Rubbies' _ "Whichever!" Nabooru climbed the vine wall in one short jump, following Lily and the orange haired Kokiri as they neared another large log that looked to go onto nothing.

"In here!" Mido said, running into the entrance of the Lost Woods with Lily trailing behind, but she stopped and held a hand back towards Nabooru who looked at it questionably. "I don't need to hold hands, I won't get lost.." Lily shook her head and took Nabooru's hand, who pulled it back quickly. "Look I told you I Don't_ 'need to hold my hand?' _ Lily interrupted, glaring at her now with her slitted eyes.

_'It's called the LOST woods for a reason. Only Kokiri can't get lost inside these trees Nabooru. If you don't hold my hand, you'll turn into a stafold. Something even your power over Death can't stop because your still technically alive.' _With that, leaving Nabooru slightly stunned as she hadn't heard the girl talk that much, most of the past sentences being only short answers or teasing after all, Lily took Nabooru's hand and led her into the large log.

"What took you! We have to hurry, or you'll be in big trouble.." Mido exclaimed, tapping his foot as he quickly ran towards another log in the woods. "Calm yourself boy!" Nabooru growled, being pulled by Lily towards where Mido was going.

_'Where are we going?'_ Lily asked to Mido, letting Nabooru hear her thoughts as well along with a few plants that were growing nearby.

Mido kept moving, not looking at Lily as he answered. "To a Lost Door. There's a lot of them around here..If I can get you to one then you'll be safe for awhile." Nabooru frowned, keeping her pace with Lily as she looked towards the Kokiri boy.

"Lost door? What are those?" She asked, and Mido glanced at her in slight surprise before nodding.

"I guess since your not a Kokiri you wouldn't know and you don't look like any Hyrulian either."

She smiled at this, which quickly turned into a savage grin. "I am a Gerudo! Proud Sister of the Sand!" She said with much conviction just as they all stopped and Mido began to tear at some thick vines beside another one of those large log doors. Clearly ignoring her as he began to speak.

"Lost doors are the doors of our woods, able to go anywhere if you found the right one. Some of them are lost to even the Deku..the.. Late Deku tree.." He added, frowning as he tore off a large, thick, vine and chucked it to the side. Lily moved to help him but he waved her off. "I can handle it, you need your strength.. Anyways. The Lost Doors are like life-lines outside of the Forest..for the Kokiri at least. No big deal for you two." He added again, glancing towards Lily who nodded.

_'Yes, you suspect it as I do then?'_ She said, a sad tone coming to her thoughts as Nabooru frowned towards them. "Suspected what?" _'I believe, and so does Mido apparently, that I am not a Kokiri.. Rather, a outsider.. Just as they said I was.'_ Nabooru nodded slowly, looking towards Mido as he tore off another large vine revealing another tunnel, but this one was smaller in size and looked to be covered in mold.

"Okay, go through this girls" He moved back away from it, dusting off his hands. "It should take you right to Hyrule Castle.. We used to use it before the Deku Tree decided to cut us off from the Hylians, thinking they might invade us since they had started to put more posts around our Lost Door's exit.." Nabooru nodded in agreement, that was a smart move on the Deku Tree's part.

Mido turned towards Lily as she moved towards the Lost Door, staring down at him as he blocked her way. "Wait.. I wanted to say.. I'm sorry.. For all I've done to you, you know.. And I.." Lily put a finger to his lips, shaking her head. _'What you've done, what you should have done, what could be done. Nothing of that matters in the present Mido. I don't care for what you've done because you've helped me. I've already forgiven you. But you know Mido..'_Lily smiled softly, an odd thing to see for Mido, but he enjoyed it non-the-less. _'I thought Kokiri couldn't grow up.'_

Nabooru chuckled lightly as Lily brushed past the confused Mido, following behind her and patting the boy on the head lightly. "Your not too bad I suppose Kid, few men admit they were wrong." She moved into the Lost Door, missing the glow of Mido's eyes as he looked towards where they headed.

"Yeah, few Men do.." Mido chuckled lightly before his eyes began to glow a purple light. "But many Kings lie."

--=-=-=-=-=-=

A certain green haired girl barely managed to keep a shriek back as another Guard pushed past the bush she was hiding in. She let out a shaky breath slowly after hearing his footsteps recede into the darkness.

This was crazy! She'd been at this for hours! The guards just kept coming! One guard was just standing there, not moving at all..Which was really bad because he was right at the entrance to the Princess's garden! She could see the Princess now, staring into a window past a field of flowers but.. With the guard there, there was no chance she could make it..

Perhaps she could just knock him out? A quick bunt of her sword into his head? No..she was too far away and he'd alert the alarm before she could move fast enough. Not to mention someone would probably notice the thump and the knocked out guard.. Oh what should she do!

Navi poked her small fairy head out of Saria's shirt, flickering angrily. "Keep your breath down!" The fairy whispered. "Your so twitchy I'm getting rocked around like a rag doll.. Stay calm Saria!" Saria glanced down at the fairy, her eyes widening.

"S..sorry!" She whispered back, before putting her hand on the fairy and pushing her back into the shirt. "Stay in there though..Your light gives us away.." She whispered again, starting to shuffle towards the end of the bush she was hiding in.

Staring towards the Statue-Like guard, she tried to think of another plan. She could use her sling shot..But it was old and she was running low on bullets for it. She could try walking past him, but that was just dumb as her green tunic would stick out easily from the many white flowers that were growing around the garden.

Still trying to formulate a plan, Saria nearly jumped out of her skin when there was a loud shout. "INTRUDER ALERT!" The guards instantly moved into action and Saria held her breath, thinking they found her at last... This was it.. She was going to get captured, possibly thrown in jail.. Or worse! Killed for Trespassing! She could feel her breathing getting more rapid and only a swift smack from Navi's wings against her stomach forced her back to reality.

"Shh! They're not coming after you.." Navi said quietly. "No ones even going near the bush..I can hear them. They're all gone! Now's your chance!" Saria peeked out and let out a soft gasp, quickly pushing her head back into the bush.

"You lied!" she whispered harshly, glaring at the small rump in her shirt. "That guard is still there!" Navi popped out of her shirt and flickered angrily again.

"What guard!" Navi boldly flew out of the bush, ignoring Saria's yells to stop and she sweat-dropped as she stared at the "Guard" in question. "Saria.." Saria stepped out beside her, her head tilted but she seemed pretty angry from the tense shoulders. "That's not a guard.. That's' a statue.." Saria blushed heavily, embarrassed at being caught in one spot simply because of a statue that looked so real...

"I..i Knew that! I was testing you.." She said stubbornly, making her way towards the garden where the princess resided. Navi rolled her eyes and flew after the girl, both of them forgetting about the fact there was someone other than themselves in the castle as they headed towards the possible ending of their hour-long journey.

-=-=-=-

Lily landed flat on her face, and nearly let out a yell of rage as she realized two things: 1) She couldn't yell if she wanted to. 2) She landed..right into a mud puddle. Or she hoped. To make matters worse, Nabooru landed right on top of the smaller girl, crushing the air out of her lungs and forcing her again into the hopefully-mud puddle.

"Ooof" Nabooru said, getting up and dusting herself off and then lifting Lily upwards onto her feet, wincing as she stared at the girls mud-tattered clothing and face. "And we just got you clean to.." Nabooru sighed before taking out a rag out of her wide white pants and began to scrub the mud off of Lily's face.

Lily just stood there, allowing Nabooru to wash her and when her eyes were cleaned off she opened them, examining the area around her without moving her head. It was a large, barren field with grass swishing lightly in the breeze. The sun poured heavily down onto the field, making the mud on Lily's body feel even more uncomfortable as it dried faster then normal.

"We're gonna have to get you some more clothes. Think you can handle those till we get somewhere..cleaner?" Lily nodded slowly, looking around again as she spotted a castle in the distance with a river flowing cleanly under a large draw-bridge that hang on the castle's large wall.

_'How about there?'_ She asked Nabooru, not bothering to move her lips as she pointed towards the castle. Nabooru frowned as she studied the castle before shaking her head. "Later, we need somewhere _now_, but that looks at least a day's travel from where we are.."

They looked around together now, seeing the large volcano in the distance with a town under it, although it was nearly impossible to tell how big the town was from here they could see the outline of the roofs, a small cliff that was completely blocked off by large rocks and a large round wall that had the roof of a house towering above it from the inside.

They were right beside the wall surrounded house and, apparently, the Lost Door was a single white-rock because that's where they came from. However, even after Lily kicked it a couple times, they couldn't open it back up. "That stupid boy lied!" Nabooru growled before shaking her head. "Men! Even the "Good" ones are bad!" She stomped off towards the wall-surrounded house, since it was only a few feet away.

Lily rolled her eyes and was about to move forward when a small gleam in the mud caught her eye. She bent down and grabbed a small object.. She wiped the mud off it to reveal a strange broach that had the face of a odd ..turtle?

Shrugging, Lily pocketed it in her tunic's front pocket and ran after Nabooru, eager to get the dirty clothes off as they pulled at her skin and even more eager to get a bath if possible.. The stench of blood was finally getting to her nose as she was away from the forest..

Before reaching the entrance of the house, which had a large sign above it saying "Lon Lon Ranch!" she couldn't help but look into the large blue sky and tilt her head.

Why, she wondered, is there a large house floating in the sky? She shrugged and shook it off as her imagination, following Nabooru after hearing her call for her. _'Coming!'_

_-=-=End-=-=_

Kay..So..Good..bad? Ect? Probably bad, I haven't wrote in a loooooooooooooooooooong time..

Anywho..Enjoy! And Like, I want more Reviews..Please review? :O

Cookie for those who review :3


	5. Chapter 4 Another Time Another Story

Round and round, Round and round..

One day we'll find it all, One day we'll go round

Round and round, round and round

All around this merry town

We sing to the storms, round and round.

A little thing I just thought up when I was listening to a remix of the Song of Storms... xD I'm dumb, sorry!

Anyways! Chapter 4 COMING RIGHT AT YOU! BAM! FACE! YEAH! ...yeah.. Sunny D and Kewl music make me pumped! :3!

Anyways, i'd like to remind you guys that I AM taking some suggestions.. I may not, exactly, use your suggestion to what you expected but I still might use it or, even better!, get inspiration out of it..

Inspiration can come out of your morning tea if you look for it, so suggestions are welcome you know?

I was a little uncertain how to do this, to be honest, i'm not sure where to start out at ! But i'll do the best I can, okay?

Also, i'm going to change up my writing style a tad, and add in.. Dundundun..

POINT OF VIEWS! - If this is a bad idea, please say so and ill go back to my old style

at anyrate.. BACK TO ADVENTURE

-=-=-=- Chapter 4 – Another time. Another story.

To put it bluntly, life was hell. Why I came back is beyond me. Even if the reason why wasn't beyond me, I would still attempt to ignore the reason..

Because nothing could, _possibly_, be worth this. Having to grab buckets of milk..Haul them to some one's barn, without losing a drop, and placing them there..Having to deal with your over-sensitive nose smelling the old rotten milk that had once laid here or the odors of the animals inside the barn..

That, was my life.. Simply because I got a little mud in my hair. Honestly, that Nabooru! I huffed for, what seemed like, the fifth time in the last minute before going back to the over-weight possibly-diseased beasts and grabbed another bucket and sat down on a stool that made a sharp_ creek_ as I sat down.

Sighing, I began to milk the odd creature, groaning in disgust as milk flowed out of its odd pink sack and into the pale below. What I wouldn't give to be back in my nice, hard, tree house that only smelled of me and grass.

I sighed to myself, pulling up the bucket as it reached its brim and placing it beside the others. I sat down, huffing. Not out of breathe but just annoyed that _I _was the one forced to work while Nabooru got a life of Luxury inside..

Little confused? Lets recap, then.

-=- Lily's POV

After staring at the floating house for, what seemed like, an hour I stepped forward, following my Gerudo companion into the Ranch. Instantly we were barraged with an ear-splitting shout of "Yahooooo!!" as a fat man slammed into the ground in front of us. Nabooru groaned looking at him but forced a smile, glancing towards me to do the same which I did reluctantly.

The man was bald except for some hair on the side of his head, a small but thick tied ponytail that looked more like a tied up hay-stack, and a thick mustache that looked to be attached to his side burns and covered his mouth.

He grunted, looking up at us then laughing loudly with his hands on his large stomach, thankfully covered by blue overalls with a red shirt underneath. He was also wearing a pair of brown muddy boots that he scraped against the ground like a bull about to charge, I readied myself for a moment before realizing he was just getting the mud off his sole. I must be losing my touch if this fat man seemed threatening.

His smile never faltered as he stared towards Nabooru and myself, his eyes closed so tightly I wondered how he saw us. "Good evening Ladies!" He said with another laugh before rubbing his butt with a slight wince. "Gah! Malon really got me good she did..." He shook his head then returned his attention on us. "What brings you 'ere to my li'l ranch?" It was amazing he was able to talk past that mustache.

Just as I was about to talk with my mind towards the man, my lips already spreading apart to mimic the words I would have thought to him, Nabooru put a hand out towards me and bowed towards the man, it was small and not very respectful but it showed greeting. "Hello there, good.. sir. My name is Na.." She stopped for a moment then shook her head. "My name is Natzu, this is my daughter Lily." I glared at her when she said "daughter" not because it made me mad, but because it made me flinch.. Like, I wasn't supposed to let her do that. I shrugged off the feeling and stared towards the man with an impassive face as Nabooru continued.

She went on this tale of how we were separated from our relatives and forced to stay in the cold and just recently got to this area. I started to zone out until the man laughed again, louder this time and announced. "Of course you can stay! Your little tike there doesn't mind helpin' round my ranch as payment does she?" Nabooru, shook her head but the man held up a hand.

"Now now, let her answer.. Oh! So rude of me, but my name is Talon. Pleased to meet you" He held out his hand for a hand-shake but Nabooru didn't return the gesture, just nodded to him before opening her mouth to speak once more.

"I'm afraid she is limited to how much she can talk. Shes mute. Utterly and completely mute." At this I sent her a silent _'I will make sure to _silently _chatter on in your head when your sleeping then'_ but Nabooru made no sign she heard me.

The two adults continued to chat and I got a pat on my head and a pity look. I never got one before, but I knew I didn't like it.. It felt like I was, well, _wrong_ and that he was sorry I was different.

And now I'm here, picking up buckets while _Natzu_ is sitting up in Talon's house drinking fresh milk, hopefully not the ones I'm harvesting as it all smells quite sour and the last thing I need is her having a stomach and forcing us to stay here longer, and sleeping in a warm bed while _I _, the oh so lucky Lily, get to stay out here with the barn animals..

Just great. Oh Nayru, how you loathe me so.

-=-== Natzu

Just GREAT. I yelled at myself again, growling as I sat through the _horrible_ chattering of these two men. The taller one, which was basically a slimmer and angrier clone of his friend, was practically yelling while the fat-man Talon just laughed and said something in return.

The whole house was two stories, the bottom being full of _Chickens_. I didn't care what the Hyrulians called them, I called them _chickens._ The second story was a room with three beds, meaning these men sleep with another girl _Sickening_, because the girl was the Talon's daughter. The room had small shelves and one cup-board I thought was for cups and plates, which it was, and a dresser which had three separate drawers (Most likely where the clothes were) and a table, where I was sitting, in the center of the room only it was extremely low to the ground and there were no chairs, only small cushions although I admit it was quite comfortable and I felt a bit more at home as we shared the same table style.

The girl, I learned her name was Malon, would have been a great relief if she had any amount of femininity in her very _bones_. I couldn't blame her since she was raised by two men but the only girly thing about her was the dress she was wearing, which was covered in dirt and grime.. When was the last time she had a decent bath?

To this point I would have loved trading places with Lily, who I knew was probably enjoying the peace and quiet. As my mind began to wander as I thought of my new companion I couldn't help myself from drifting to every little detail..

The small curves of her hips, the still-developing breasts but would definitely be eye-lures when she was older, the lovely face, the exotic eyes and hair.. Yes, she would be a perfect Gerudo! Perhaps, I, myself could train her in the way of the Gerudo. It would certainly be worth while in the long run.

Not only that but the girl already showed promise. Defeating a large scorpion beast on her own, was no small feat, and she hasn't passed out yet despite that I only gave her half a red potion when I revived her.

While I was in my trance of thought I hardly noticed that the Malon girl had fallen and sent a cup right at my head. Without meaning to I slammed my fist into the glass, shattering it into bits which fell uselessly onto the ground and I glanced down after feeling the pain hit my hand.

"Oops." I said aloud, smiling up at the dumbstruck family in front of me. "Guess I don't know my own strength.. Sorry about that."

The Talon man laughed his annoying laugh while the girl picked herself up and dusted the pieces off the ground into a small pan before throwing them away. "Its no big deal" Talon announced after watching his daughter clean up, a small teasing fear in his eyes as if he was the one who broke the glass. "We have plenty more."

I nodded, forcing another fake smile to my face which made my jaw bones creek inside of my mouth, only getting worse as the two men started to argue back and forth with much more force then before, leaving me sighing while the girl dusted away at the shelves located in the room.

This wasn't going to be a fun night.

-=-= ????

Splish. Splash. The fishie makes me laugh. Splish. Splash. Oh how you dance. Splish. Splash. Oh how it flows. Splish. Splash. Making red rainbows.

I laughed to myself as I drew my weapon up, its dark blade shimmering in the moon light as I sliced again at the thick hide of the fish. He told me to sit still, but I was bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. There was no fun sitting in that temple and _waiting_. Besides I wasn't hurting anyone, but this stupid fish.

It kept telling me to stop, but I didn't listen. I didn't want to stop. I kept going, slicing and hacking away at its scales, laughing as I did. I should have stopped, now that I think about it. Because the fish _snapped_. It opened its large mouth and _swallowed me!_

To make matters worse, my weapon was no where to be found and I sighed, flopping down on to, you guessed it, water.

So now I play the waiting game, one more time. Maybe I'll make, just one more rhyme.

-=-=-= Retreat Inn

I fell backwards onto my bed as the exhaustion of the day finally caught up with me, a little blue light landing right beside me. "Long day." Said a voice from the light, twisting towards me showing me the small figure that was Navi the Fairy.

"Yeah" I agreed, holding up a small triangle folded paper the princess handed to me, telling me the guard at Death Mountain would allow me to enter the area and retrieve the second spiritual stone. The first one was tied around my neck around a loose piece of hair I had laying around.

You may think its creepy, but it was Lily's hair, the only strand of pure white hair she ever found. I felt my eyes water as I thought of my lost friend and I quickly stuffed the memories into the back of my mind, not wanting to relieve the horrible sensation I felt when Navi came out and told everyone she was dead..

But I couldn't stop the memories, they overflowed me.. Overpowered me as I felt sleep overtake me with the memories. Lulling me into their nightmare.

-=-= A trip down Memory lane.

_I ran, smiling as I did as I heard the Deku Tree's cries of pain finally stop. My fairy bounced behind me , laughing a bit as I ran past the Deku Baba. I stumbled once on a loose vine but kept my footing, laughing as I reached the large group of Kokiri that had gathered in front of the Deku Tree._

_I pushed my way to the front, eager to see Lily victorious and walking out with no scratches or bruises and a new adventure she could tell me all about later. But when then I saw her.. Navi. She floated there, looking around with the Kokiri sword hovering under her, and her voice slowly raised up above the small whispers of the crowd, with me standing at the front._

"_Loyal Kokiri, I come to you to first say that the Deku tree couldn't have been more happy having you as his children. But I am afraid .. He has passed." There were no shouts of terror, no cries of sorrow, just pure, blank, silence. _

_I was also silent, staring at Navi with my eyes widening. The Deku tree.. Dead? Father.. Dead? But.. What about Lily. "Where is Lily?" Asked a voice, not my own, followed by another "Yeah where is that outcast huh?" Navi flashed red for a moment, but I felt nothing._

_I didn't feel anger. Just nothing. I didn't feel angry to the Kokiri who spoke. Maybe it was because I couldn't see him, or maybe I just didn't care. Because it didn't matter, so long as Lily was okay._

"_Where is she, Navi..?" I finally found my voice, but it was shaky and scared, not at all what I wanted._

_Navi floated around for a few moments, the sword barely moving under her as it scraped against the ground before she finally turned and looked at, not us, but me. Just me. _

_She then said the words I knew I'd never forget. "She's dead.."_

_I lost it, I don't know what happened next. I found myself crying on the bridge near the exit, sobbing with my face in my knees and my ocarina in my hand. Its funny, I don't remember taking it out._

_I don't remember running. I don't remember screaming in agony as I found my one true friend was dead._

_I only remembered those words. Those horrible words._

"_She's dead."_

-=- Foretold by a Fairy

I sighed staring down at her lovely green hair as she finally fell asleep. I couldn't help but feel responsible for what happened. If only I hadn't kept myself from using Fairy Magic then I would have been able to keep Lily alive.

But I was selfish. If a fairy uses magic, it gets Older. The older, the more human. If a fairy gets completely human, it is forced out of the Kokiri woods only to return a Hyrulian with magic. I was sure some fairy found this promising, but I didn't. I didn't want to leave the woods. I was happy and warm..

I guess its just Irony then, that I chose to go out onto this journey with Saria, to protect the world I tried to protect myself from. But after what happened, I wasn't so sure I even wanted to go back to those woods.

-=-

"_She's dead" I said, jumping in alarm as Saria let out a wail of sorrow that pierced my tiny fairy heart. "Saria I.." I attempted to say something but she turned around and ran, heading for the entrance of our woods. _

"_Shes going to kill herself!" Announced the shop keeper, staring towards Saria's retreating form. I noticed, that no one tried to stop her. Not even her own fairy had moved, he just floated around where she was last standing._

_The Kokiri looked towards me again, staring up with expectant eyes. "You just said that to get her out of here right?" Asked one Kokiri, I wasn't sure what its name was. I couldn't help but stare at the child like he was an idiot, although he couldn't see it past my glow._

"_What ARE you talking about?" I asked and he huffed, annoyed._

"_You said that to get rid of her so she didn't have to stain her pretty hair right? You know, when we go in and kill the outcast that killed Dad?" He said, smiling and the other Kokiri were all nodding._

_I couldn't believe it.. They didn't care about Saria at all, just her looks. They didn't care that Lily died trying to kill the curse that corrupted the tree. They thought that Lily did it.._

_What I did next, was something a fairy should never, ever, do. I literally shot the hottest most powerful fireball I could muster into the Kokiri's chest, sending him sprawling backwards into a group of other Kokiri._

_They were all staring at me, minus the few knocked over and the one badly burnt (and possibly dead) Kokiri, and the other fairies began to recede, heading for the woods and abandoning their Kokiri to my wrath._

"_You useless bunch of IDIOTS!" I snapped, floating angrily over all of them as I felt my rage consuming me. I didn't know Lily long, but I knew right from wrong. They were wrong. "She died, shes DEAD, because of you! All of you. She died, not protecting just _your_ father, but ALL of us. If the curse didn't die and the Deku Tree did.. Guess what? It would have escaped and killed ALL of us because not a single one of you has ANY back bone" I stopped, letting them absorb what I said so far and also taking a breath._

"_And what did you do? First you think that I am LYING to you, saying shes not dead when she is, I checked. She died. She died killing the monster inside the Deku tree. Then, you believe SHE killed the Deku Tree. _Your_ father. If Lily was such a outcast, don't you think she'd be unable to even touch the Deku Tree? You know how he protected himself and there was no way a Non-Kokiri could touch him with the resources Lily had." Again I stopped, taking a breath to fill my small lungs._

"_And lastly, you claim your going to kill her. For protecting you." I turned towards them, seeing their faces of disbelief and, some, of rage staring towards me. But there were few who looked honestly saddened and I thought I finally got to at least a few of them before one spoke up._

"_I don't believe it. She bewitched the fairy!" The Kokiri shouted and, I couldn't believe it, they all agreed. "She WAS an outcast! She killed our father and made this fairy think she was dead and tried to protect us! Quick! Grab our weapons! We'll go in and find her!"_

_I wanted to go in, grab Lily's body, and pull it out here for them all to see how foolish they've been. I also wanted to fry every single one of the little idiots into ash. Neither was possible. I still needed to carry out the Deku Tree's last wishes. I flew faster then I thought I could, narrowly avoiding the reaching hands as they attempted to capture me, probably to kill me as well in case I _tainted_ something. Luckily the sword I carried was too sharp, and still slightly on fire, for them to grab with their bare hands._

_I flew right into Saria's cheek as I passed through the door that led to the entrance of our woods. _

_I explained to her exactly what happened, what the Deku Tree wished for Lily to do after killing the curse. (This resulted in another long minute of both of us shaking and holding each other with Saria crying and nearly drowning me)and then I presented her with the Spiritual stone of the Forest._

_And then we sat out, Saria sneaked her way back in, grabbed her money and a Deku shield (Stolen directly from the shop) and we began our adventure._

After recalling the events, I found myself shaking in sadness as I buried my small body into the crook of Saria's neck and shoulder. Finding warmth there..i quickly fell asleep.

I don't think I ever had a more saddening dream, then the sight of my Reality.

-=-= Again, another chapter, in the same day..

Completely re-did my style and i'm quite glad with it honestly.. Its easier to show their emotions!~!

Anyways! Please review :D! I turned on the ability for ANYONE to review now instead of just registered and i'm still taking suggestions!!

Also tell me if you liked the whole POV thing and such.

Kaykay, Signing out!


End file.
